Legacy
*Name Pending. May be renamed later on. Transcendental Zero Numbering artifact. A parasitic living armor that is comparable to Mjolnir. Description A living armor. A smooth and shiny set of armor, like that of an insect. Bright blue organs and muscles is visible between the armor and the user. The armor connects to the user via various tentacles and spines and uses these to suck out the energy of its user. Strange liquid can seep out from inside that can quickly fix and mend cracked areas of the armor. The armor forcefully and continuously sucks out the energy from one's body. Although it gives tremendous strength to its host, it gnaws on the life of its host and causes the host to go insane. The armor is more evil than any parasitic abyssal creature in existence since a parasite at least cared about the survival of its host. The blue armor, however, didn't care about the host's body at all. It only care about how it can suck even more energy out from the host's body. When the armor transfers to a new host, it will send out a few spikes to pierce the person in order to suck the person's energy. After scanning the new host's body, it will transform from hard armor to liquid-like form from the old host to the new host. Afterwards, it will crystallize. Ark-Roa's Metamorphosed Core 1/2 A reward Hansoo received from killing the Ark-Roa. A marble with countless forms and colors within it. It looks like a fist-sized typical black bowling ball, but much more beautiful. It can be used as material to create transcendent artifacts. The core resonates with the armor which means it can be combined with it to create a greater reward. When the armor tried to take over Hansoo's body, the core exploded as a black liquid shot out from inside it. The armor tried to devour Hansoo from the outside while the core exploded inside him to take over the armor. After taking absolute control of the armor, the user can will the armor to appear from under their skin. Blue particles seeps out from underneath one's skin. The crystalline particles hidden between one's bones, veins, and muscles seeps out to cover the skin until a blue armor covers and compresses the body. Hundreds of tiny spines shoots out from various parts of the armor's body and embeds itself into the user's body. The Ark-Roa's core fills in the space between the pieces of armor. The armor then takes in the energy of the Ark-Roa and Hansoo and emits a blue light. Abilities The armor can unleash a destructive force on the level of the Nine Dragons Spear's Nine Dragons attack. But it is an attack that squeezes out every drop of mana in one's body to use. Overusing it would result in quickly running out of energy. The armor can evolve in order to counter the attacks of another. To counter an attack, the surface of the liquid-like blue armor swirls until it crystallizes. The crystallized surface is able to absorb most of the impact from an attack. The armor can tense up one's entire body and accelerate their movements. As if the brain's sleeping defense mechanisms determines that the blue armor's actions are life-threatening, it starts to hastily secrete adrenaline through one's body. The body soon transforms into something that is ideal for smashing things apart. The bright blue energy that surrounds the armor can melt everything that approaches its surroundings. When the user stops using mana to suppress the spines embed in one's body, the limiter is removed. The armor is thus free to take in more energy and transforms. Its smooth surface turns bumpy and its thickness increases to become even more vicious and denser than before. The armor then transforms from heavy-armor style to full-plate armor. Site Navigation Category:Artifact